daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Evelina Trevelyan
"I really hope we don't have to fight that thing." Evelina Trevelyan lived a pretty good life until war sent her to Ferelden. Somehow after that, her life got even better. She's always ready to find the good in any situation, and relishes the chance to see the world with her good friends beside her. Even if she has to fight a lot of demons to do it. Overview Physical Appearance Evalina is 5' 6" tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a complexion that gets freckly and pink with naught but a lick of sunshine and very little exertion. Her one concession to fashion is wearing her long hair up in a complex braid (though mostly because it gets her hair out of her face). Much more likely to have mud on her face than make-up. Personality Evalina is an outdoorsy sort of woman who loves to explore. Whether it's a quiet wood, or elven ruins filled with shades, she wants to know its secrets. She takes her duties seriously and tries to find the fairest solution for all after listening to those who would advise her. In her off time she loves to relax with her friends and play games of all kinds (no matter how bad she is at them). 'Talents and Skills' Killing things. Looking sincere. Scraping every last ounce of use out of the magic she scoops from the Fade, creating powerful, yet thrifty, spells. Doing three cartwheels in a row. Talking people around to her point of view. Setting people at ease. Biography History Evelina is the youngest of four siblings, and was by far the most troublesome. With a goal of becoming a Pirate Queen, she fearsomely ruled over the Trevelyan estate and Samuel, the only sibling who would play with her. Her parents wildly disapproved of this as they intended on putting her into the Chantry, as the younger daughters of House Trevelyan commonly did. At the age of six, Evalina was attacked by a bee, and her magical response to it killed her mother's dreams. Thanks to the Trevelyan's close ties with the Templar Order, she was taken to the closest Circle in Ostwick. She regularly saw her family with trips back to the estate overseen by her Uncle, a prominent Templar in the area. The favour she was shown by the Templars didn't endear her to other mages her age, resulting in a somewhat antagonistic relationship with many of them. Despite this, she developed a network of friends and when she wasn't studying, she could be found gossiping, playing chess, reading the latest scandalous novels, engaging in light romantic affairs, and pranking the more gullible Templars. After her Harrowing (noted in Ostwick's records, but never spoken of), Evelina took on the task of testing spells for those who were too nervous to do so. Taking the parameters outlined by them, she would test the limits of magic, looking for more efficient methods, and reporting back on the results. While she enjoyed the freedom to use magic, spending most days shut in a testing chamber with two Templars watching over quicklyl became mind-numbingly boring. When the mage-Templar war broke out, Ostwick Circle held together. Evelina nonetheless made plans to escape to her family's estate if it should be needed. This was ultimately unnecessary as the First Enchanter, thinking of her noble title, decided she was well placed to go with Ostwick's delegation to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. In-game Evalina was utterly thrown by the explosion at the Conclave. Being a devout Andrastian, the title of Herald of Andraste unnerved her. She didn't feel like she deserved it. Still, taking her duties seriously, she was glad to help the Inquisition, and ultimately take on the role of Inquisitor. The companions she met were largely responsible for her ability to deal with all of it. In joining the Inquisition, she found people she considers closer than her own family, friends she would trust with her life, and a romance to dream of. The challenge of the Inquisition was welcome to her, as was the ability to feel useful for once in her life. Once Corypheus was defeated, she began to worry what would become of the Inquisition and how her life would change. During the events of Trespasser, that change came. Still feeling that the Inquisition was her "home", Evalina couldn't disband it completely, choosing instead to keep the most important links to assist her in the fight against Solas. Post-game Having lost her arm, Evalina decides it's time to withdraw from active fighting. She and Cullen, now married, move to South Reach in Ferelden to be close to his family. With a barn serving as an office, they split their time between managing what remains of the Inquisition, assisting Dorian in the fight against Solas, and making the most of the limited time they have together. Relationships Evalina was basically close friends with all her companions, finding common ground with each of them. Standing above the others, however, were Cassandra, Dorian, and Solas. She shared faith and dedication with Cass, and spent an inordinate amount of time training with her. Dorian was the spreader of scandalous gossip (the most scandalous of which would be repeated to Cass, naturally), the purveyor of evenings spent curled up with a bottle of wine, laughter, and witty observations. Solas, until he left, was a quieter sort of friend, but one with whom she shared many explorations of magic, many imaginings of possibilities in magic and the Fade, and a quiet companion for study. As for her advisers, Evalina fell entirely in love with her Commander, which became an open secret in the Inquisition before long. Josie became a close friend, always happy to spend a few hours relaying the news and gossip from Orlais, and teaching her exactly how to gracefully shut down nobles when they got too annoying. Evalina was not good at The Game when she started, but Josie made sure she was when they were done. Leliana was the only ranking member of the Inquisition that Evalina didn't trust. The woman's brutal streak frightened her, and she did all she could to distance herself from that. Despite this, Leliana was named the new Divine, and Evalina fears for the future of the Chantry and any who oppose it. The brutality does mean she's happy to have her help against Solas, however. Miscellaneous Evalina is afraid of spiders, being underground, failure, and very little else. Some would say that makes her reckless, but she prefers to call it an adventurous spirit. Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: If your character could change one event permanently in their lives, what would it be? Gifts! What would your OC's family's first reaction be of your OC's LI? What was the first life your character took that affected them? Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Evalina from Josie's POV Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Rift Mage Category:Trevelyan Category:Cullen Romance Category:OhGreyWarden